


The Seagull attack of 1967

by Coffeecupauthor



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecupauthor/pseuds/Coffeecupauthor
Summary: Two men and one peace-loving dolt deal with a seagull invasion





	The Seagull attack of 1967

Peter slumped against the couch as if to get away from David's impending heavy judgement. "They just looked so hungry, Davy." 

There was a sigh. "It's... it's alright Peter." The shorter boy pinched the bridge of his nose. "We'll clean this up before Mike gets home. He'll blow 'is top if he sees this mess." One of the many seagulls flapped as if to punctuate the absurdity of the situation. Breadcrumbs lined the open beachfront window.

"Well, we can start by closing that window." Davy walked passed his sulking boyfriend and gently closed the window. "I'm not mad, love, but could you call animal control?"

Pete glanced up at Davy. "You sure deserve an award for putting up with me." He laid a phone book on his lap, immediately paging through it. Maybe a minute passed before Peter felt warm lips on his forehead. His fingers stopped on the rotary.

"You are my award, Pete. You've got a great heart..." He pressed a kiss to Pete's forehead. "Now finish your call" Davy tried his best to give a reassuring smile despite his allergies and anxieties over these animals in the house. 

 

* This is a  
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ed/bd/4d/edbd4d489acdff4758e93744d12075c2.gif  
scene transition *

Several hours later the door creaks open. There's shuffling around, and small thuds. Mike must've just come from work.

"Mike?" Davy yawned, trying to un-wedge his arm out from Peter's side. He slowly sits up and leans on the back of the couch. "Are you home?" 

He was met with footsteps until eventually Mike appeared out of the kitchen archway. He was holding a seagull. "Now where in the hell..." He trailed off. "What'd he do?"

Davy almost groaned. "I thought they got them all." He rubbed his eyes, not quite adjusted yet from being asleep. "Peter tried to feed the seagulls today. The whole living room was filled with them. Sorry you had to come home to that." He reached out for the bird.

"I'll take care of it." Mike exhaled, exasperated. He waved the bird out of the aforementioned window. 

"He's tryin' you know; told me we deserve an award for putting up with him, just about broke my heart."

"He is a real bitch sometimes."

"Mike" Davy just gave him a look.

"Oh, move over. I know there's room for me" He tossed his hat on the coffee table. "Why're we sleepin out here anyway?" 

"Just fell asleep here s'all" Davy patted a small spot on the other side of Peter. "Come sleep"


End file.
